


My Daily Ritual

by DigitalAlice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalAlice/pseuds/DigitalAlice
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama find themselves in a new daily ritual, but they don't talk about it.





	My Daily Ritual

****

When it first started, Hinata didn’t think it was going to become a daily ritual. He and Kageyama were walking home after a long day of practice, and he was sleepy enough that he was occasionally bumping against Kageyama’s arm. But the setter didn’t say anything about it and when Hinata looked up, Kageyama’s eyes had a zombie-like glaze to them. He sure was passive when he was over-tired.

Hinata wheeled his bike along in silence, listening to the rhythmic squeak of the tires. When they reached Kageyama’s gate, they both stopped, searching for enough brainpower to form words.

He didn’t know who initiated it first, but before he realised what was happening, he was kissing Kageyama. It was a brief brushing of lips, innocent almost. They looked at each other with a sleepy haze.

‘Seeya t’morra,’ Kageyama mumbled as if nothing had happened, and turned to head inside.

Hinata hummed a confused acknowledgement. Had he imagined it? No, his lips still tingled with warmth.

Too drowsy to properly freak out, Hinata headed home to collapse.

The next day Kageyama acted like nothing had happened, either from embarrassment or because he simply didn’t remember. So Hinata did the same, focusing on his practice. This time when they walked home, they were much more awake. Nothing was going to happen this time.

At least that’s what he thought, until they reached Kageyama’s house. They hesitated, Kageyama glowering off to the side. Then as Hinata went to say goodnight, Kageyama leaned close and kissed him. Again, it was short, soft, innocent. When he stepped back, the hard glare on his face was gone, replaced by something else, something Hinata couldn’t recognise. Kageyama turned and headed inside without a word.

After that, it became a daily thing. Each day the kisses got a fraction of a second longer, and by the second week of it, they stood by the gate, lips pressed gently together for nearly ten seconds. What was going on? And why didn’t they ever talk about it?

‘Hey,’ Kageyama said one night when they walked home. ‘No practice tomorrow.’

‘No,’ Hinata said thoughtfully.

‘So we won’t see each other.’

‘No, not ‘til Monday.’

They stopped outside of Kageyama’s gate, and Hinata could already feel his heart beating faster.

‘You better not practice without me,’ Kageyama said. ‘We’re meant to rest.’

‘I know,’ Hinata whined. ‘I will. But you better throw me more tosses on Monday, then!’

‘Of course,’ Kageyama said with a scowl. Then his demeanour changed, and he leaned in to kiss Hinata. There, Hinata thought. There was that gentle fluttering feeling inside his chest. He was addicted to it.

They broke apart, but Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrist and pulled him close.

‘W-wait! What are you-’

‘For tomorrow,’ Kageyama said quietly. ‘Since we won’t be able to.’

He pushed his lips against Hinata’s again, the soft warmth making it impossible for him to say no. This kiss was longer and deeper, and Kageyama’s hand lingered on his wrist even after they were done.

Kageyama turned his back.

‘Monday, then.’

‘Y…Yeah.’

Hinata didn’t realise how attached he’d become to their ritual until that Sunday evening. He could swear his lips felt colder than normal without the daily dose of Kageyama’s warmth. Something about the whole situation both excited and terrified Hinata. In class and on the court, Kageyama was indifferent at best, and he was super scary when he was mad. But when they had their private moment together each evening, there was a soft kindness to him that nobody else could see. He was secretly so pleased to see Kageyama’s scowl fading away just from ten seconds of closeness with Hinata. Ten perfect seconds. Hinata sighed and flopped onto his bed. When did this start to mean so much?

Hinata rushed to school as quickly as possible on Monday, as if by arriving earlier he would tempt the day into finishing sooner. When he entered the gym, Kageyama caught his eye, and Hinata saw the hint of a smile on his lips for just a moment. His heart pounded. Kageyama was as excited as he was.

‘Hinata,’ Yachi-san said, tilting her head. ‘You still have my notes from English. Can I come to your house after to get them?’

‘Eh…ehhhhh?’ Hinata looked round at her in a daze. ‘Ah! Your notes! Right!’

He glanced at Kageyama. The setter was looking straight ahead, waiting for a practice serve to receive from Tanaka. But there was a dark, gloomy aura radiating all around him.

‘Sure,’ Hinata said in defeat after a moment. After all, he did have her notes.

Yachi-san and Kageyama walked back with him, and when they reached Kageyama’s house, they shared a look. Nothing could be done with Yachi there. With a regretful expression, Kageyama turned and went inside. Two days without a kiss? Hinata felt like he could die from loss already.

‘Thank you for my notes, Hinataaaaa!’ Yachi-san waved as she left his place.

‘Thank you, too,’ Hinata called, giving a half-hearted wave.

When Hinata entered the gym the next day, Kageyama had a murderous look on his face.

‘Hinata,’ Sugawara whispered, beckoning him over. ‘Do you know what’s wrong with Kageyama?’

Hinata shook his head. Two days without their ritual was driving him crazy too, but Kageyama didn’t have to be _that_ upset, did he?

When Hinata stumbled into his jump and missed one of the tosses, Kageyama turned to growl at him.

‘Learn how to move your feet, dumbass!’ he shouted, whacking the back of Hinata’s head.

‘Ow! Why are you in such a foul mood?’ Hinata pouted as he rubbed his head.

‘Because,’ Kageyama snapped, picking up the volleyball at Hinata’s feet. ‘Because my mother needs to get a check-up with the doctor today since she’s not been feeling well, and she wants me to go with her.’

Hinata blinked. Kageyama didn’t mention his family much, or anything personal. He hoped it was nothing serious, but Kageyama had said it was only a check-up.

‘So?’ Hinata asked, wondering why that would put him in such a bad mood.

‘So,’ Kageyama stressed, ‘I have to leave early today.’ He stared at Hinata desperately like he was trying to convey something.

It took five full seconds before he realised.

‘ _YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!_ ’ Hinata wailed, shaking Kageyama’s shoulders. ‘It’s already been two days!’

‘Shut up,’ Kageyama hissed, shoving Hinata away. ‘I know.’

That was the closest they’d come to actually speaking out loud about what they were doing. Hinata practiced his volleyball miserably for the rest of the day. The last time he had kissed Kageyama was Saturday. Now it was Tuesday, _and_ still he’d have to wait until Wednesday. It was starting to feel like some higher power was intervening to keep them apart.

On Wednesday he made his way to school slowly. He was exhausted, unable to sleep properly. He felt like he was going insane. He missed having Kageyama against him, even if it was only for a moment. He shook his head violently, trying to make the feelings stop. Why was he caring about it this much anyway?

Kageyama looked furious the entire day. Hinata was tempted to ask him why – he needed to know if some prior plans were going to disrupt their ritual again. But he hesitated. Kageyama looked really mad, and really scary. He didn’t want to cross a line and get yelled at again.

They began walking home in silence, and Kageyama’s mood persisted.

‘Do you have plans today?’ Hinata asked warily while they walked, unable to take the quiet any longer.

‘No.’

‘So… we can walk home like normal?’

‘It’s what we’re doing, isn’t it?’ Kageyama snapped.

They stopped outside of Kageyama’s gate, and the setter turned to check the coast was clear.

‘Then why are you so moody again?’ Hinata sulked.

Kageyama snatched him by the hips and yanked him close, making him yelp in surprise.

‘Because,’ Kageyama hissed, ‘it’s been _three fucking days_.’

He crushed his lips against Hinata hungrily, kissing him with a passion he hadn’t seen from Kageyama before. His whole body jolted with an electric shock of pleasure; when Kageyama pushed his tongue against Hinata’s mouth, begging for entry, Hinata took it eagerly. He felt Kageyama’s hands snake under his shirt and push up the bare skin of his back.

When they finally pulled apart, both panting for air, Hinata’s lips felt sore and swollen. He bit his lower lip, thrilled by the ache.

Kageyama turned to go inside, still breathless. He looked over his shoulder at Hinata, and Hinata could see that the angry scowl from before had vanished.

‘Tomorrow, then?’ Kageyama asked.

‘Tomorrow,’ Hinata agreed with a grin, giving him a thumbs-up.

After that, Hinata decided something. He liked those kisses the best, and was determined to get them more often. From that point on, Hinata would deliberately avoid Kageyama for days at a time, making up all kinds of excuses not to be alone with him after school. _Oh, I have to stay behind today, Kageyama! Ah, Yachi-san, walk home with us!_ Hinata would watch with secret satisfaction as Kageyama would get more and more frustrated, and wait for the perfect moment. Then he’d let Kageyama snatch him away and delight in the deep, forceful kisses that made his whole body shake. He was addicted to seeing Kageyama come undone, desperate for more.

Then Hinata would do it all over again, because there was nothing he desired more than Kageyama when he was irritated and impatient. There was nothing that set his heart on fire more than the kisses that made his lips raw and burned him down to his very soul.


End file.
